Infection
by BardDown
Summary: It didn't seem like a big deal...


" Roach! Get your arse to the LZ! Go! Were out of time!"

Roach cringed at the sound of Ghosts rushed voice over his radio. He rose from his prone position, only to hear the familiar wiz of a bullet going past his ear.

" How do you except me to get there?" He asked with annoyance as he ducked back down behind a nearby building.

" Your going to have to run for it."

Roach's mouth dropped open. Was that his advice? He pictured Ghost at the LZ with MacTavish, shrugging casually while the captain giggled in the background.

" Yeah. No wait, hold on, ill strap on my rocket shoes and just blast out of here."

Ghost sighed.

" If your not here in five minutes, were leaving you."

" ….. You wouldn't."

" Try me, mate."

Ghost hung up. He obviously wasn't having a good day.

" If I go postal, im killing him first." The young sergeant mumbled miserably to himself as he mapped out his escape rout. He could run behind the buildings, which were not that far apart. Sounded fool proof.

" Leeeerrroooooyyy!" Roach screamed as he jumped up and ran between the buildings, firing blindly at rooftop gunmen as he went.

" Holy awesome sauce, that actually worked." Roach thought with a grin as he approached the LZ. He sped up when he realized the helicopter was about to take off.

" GHOST! YOU ASS RAT!" Roach screamed into his radio. A slight laugh could be heard on the other side.

" Jump on mate!" MacTavish called, sticking his hand out of the slowly raising helicopter. Roach jumped and gripped the older mans hand just before it was out of reach. Roach sighed with relief as he was pulled inside.

" You assholes almost-"

He was cut off as pain surged through his left leg. He turned to find several gunmen running after the helicopter, firing.

" Get us out of here! Go!" MacTavish demanded to the pilot as he practically through Roach into the bird and slammed shut the sliding door.

" Oh man!" Roach whined as he examined his leg. A bullet had grazed his ankle, leaving a bloody gash. He opened a med kit and cleaned the wound out, gritting his teeth at the pain.

" You alright mate?" Ghost asked nonchalantly, leaning back in his seat. MacTavish did the same, smiling sarcastically.

" I hate the both of you. That wasn't funny." Roach hissed.

" You didn't think we were really going to leave you, did ya?" MacTavish asked with a laugh. Roach refused to speak with either of them the rest of the ride.

Three days later…..

Roach unwound the miles of bandages that encased his leg. He cringed at the sight of his leg. He figured since the wound wasn't deep if he just kept it clean it would be fine, but now realized that was a dumb move on his part. The small scrape was now at least three different shades of red and purple, and had swollen to twice its size. Roach gagged weakly at the horrific sight. Not only did it hurt to the point were he had to limp, but he was also now stricken with fever and nausea. He had to see a doctor…..

" Roach! Get ready for transport. Were heading to Russia, so bring snow gear." Ghost informed, sticking his head into Roach's tent. The young sergeant jumped, accidentally smacking his hand into the infected wound.

" Y-yes, s-sir." Roach stuttered, trying desperately not to scream. Luckily, his back was to the door. He took a butt lode of aspirin and hoped to god it would hold him until they got back.

That night….

MacTavish leaned against a tree and lit a cigar. He and Ghost were sitting in the snow filled forest, waiting for Roach to come back from his scouting position so they could head to the LZ. Ghost had wanted to let Roach get there himself like last time, but after seeing how scared Roach had gotten, the captain insisted they wait for him.

" Bloody hell its cold, were is that little bugger?" Ghost groaned from his sitting position on a fallen tree.

" Don't know." MacTavish offered simply, puffing smoke from his mouth. " Maybe we should-"

The captains thought was interrupted by the soft crunching of snow behind them. Both men stood, rifles ready. They eased when Roach came out from behind a tree, trudging slowly through the snow.

" Why didn't you announce yourself? That's how you get shot." Ghost corrected as Roach approached them. He didn't look right. The twenty one year olds face had gone completely pale, and was limping heavily. He looked as if he were going to puke.

" Roach?" MacTavish asked, concerned by his friends silence.

"….."

The older man placed a hand on Roach's thin shoulder.

" Mate?"

"….."

Roach body went limp, collapsing into MacTavishs arms. The captain slowly lowered him to the ground. In seconds Ghost was kneeling over Roach, removing his hat and goggles.

" He has a fever…." Ghost suddenly remembered Roach was limping. " Pull up his left pant leg."

MacTavish complied, gently pulling up the leg of his friends cargo pants. The sight underneath was horrific. Both older men's eyes widened.

" We need to get him to the chopper." Ghost announced, taking Roach carefully into his arms.

Sometime later….

Roach groaned at the sound of a distant voice.

" Hold him still….."

The voice became louder, more urgent.

" For fucks sakes! Hold him still!"

He recognized the voice, it was Ghost.

" Ghost….?" He asked weakly, slowly opining his eyes. He instantly noticed they were in a chopper. But, he didn't feel the cold steel of the helicopter seats. He felt…. Warm, comfortable even, his head resting on something soft. He looked up to find MacTavish looking back at him, face filled with worry. Roach suddenly knew what he was laying in, his captains lap. His head was resting on the crook of the older mans arm.

" Captain? What…."

He stopped at the jolting pain that instantly shot from his leg when he moved.

" Dammit Roach, stop squirming." Ghost shot. " Why didn't you get this stitched up?"

" It didn't seem that bad." Roach groaned sickly. He tried to sit up, but MacTavish put his free hand on the younger mans chest, gently forcing him back down.

" Just sleep mate, were almost at camp."

Roach wanted to protest, but found himself to weak to care.

" Wake me when we land." He mumbled, falling asleep.

" Aye."

The next morning….

Roach slowly opened his eyes, only to be blinded by bright lights. When his eyes finally adjusted he realized he was in the base hospital, a to familiar sight. MacTavish hadn't woken him when they landed

" How many times a week do I end up in here?"

" To many."

Roach turned to find MacTavish sitting in a chair by his hospital bed, book in his lap.

" Sup?" Roach asked casually, not sure what to say. MacTavish raised an eyebrow.

" Why did you let your leg get that bad? You were a few days away from a blood infection."

Roach shrugged.

" Dammit, Im a soldier, not a doctor."

MacTavish grinned.

" You're a real piece of work, Gary."

" You bet your ass I am, im awesome"


End file.
